Rail joints create impacts due to discontinuity between two rails. The impacts cause damage to the rails. The detrimental effects of such impacts caused by discontinuity of the running surface of the rail are particularly visible in insulated rail joints (see FIGS. 1 and 2) and special trackwork elements. The focus of this invention is to improve the rails in insulated rail joint, standard rail joints and special trackwork applications. The apparatus and method of the present disclosure is well-suited for insulated rail joints, and also for other areas of rail infrastructure such as standard joints and special trackwork.